


The First Date

by MaxValentine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxValentine/pseuds/MaxValentine
Summary: Kara is going on the first date with Lena.





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked a Supercorp fanfiction. And I wrote one. Sorry if it's not very good, but I kinda just wrote something on my phone and it turned into this. All mistakes are mine. Also if someone's already done something like this sorry I don't really read Supercorp fanfiction. Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or its characters. Enjoy this short one shot that came out of nowhere.

Kara was panicking. She was going on a date with Lena, and she's panicking.

When she went over to L Corp to talk to Lena, she may have accidentally blurted out that she wanted to go on date with her. She didn't expect Lena to actually say yes.

And that brings us to now. Where Kara is still panicking. She had everything planned perfectly, and she already has on what she thinks is the perfect outfit. That she may have called Alex for her opinion. 

Which ended up in huffes and what Kara imagined was an eye roll over the phone, but Alex relented and came over to help pick out her clothes for the date.

Finally, they found something that Kara thought was perfect, of course not without a hundred eye rolls and sighs from her sister. Once Alex was ready to go home though, she went over to Kara and hugged her tight and told her she was happy for her.

Kara relaxed instantly. She knew Alex will always be there. 

Kara looked down at watch on her wrist. "OH! I've gotta go!"

She walked, with just a little bit of her kyptoinan speed, to her balcony and shot off into the air. A second later she remembered she was still in her civilian clothes.

She super sped back to her apartment and changed, then shot off again.

 

When she got close to the fancy restaurant they were going to she looked for an alley way to change. 

When she was dressed, she took a deep breath (that she didn't really need) and stepped out of the alley. Her eyes immediately widen when she saw that Lena was already there.

'Oh rao, am I late?' Kara looked down at watch again, but nope she wasn't late. She was actually a little bit early. She shrugged and walked over to Lena.

"Hey, Lena!"

Lena turned around and smiled brightly. "Kara. Hi."

They both leaned forward and hugged. After a few seconds, they broke apart and Kara offered her hand to Lena. Lena took the offered hand and smiled at Kara, and they walked into the restaurant.

 

Lena was laughing while Kara was right by her giggling.

"She really did that?" Lena asked still laughing.

"Yeah, Alex was a wild one back in the day." 

Kara and Lena were walking at one of National City's parks, with their hands swinging in the middle of them.

Kara spotted something in the distance and immediately brightened even more (how that was possible she had no idea).

"Ice Cream!" Kara turned to Lena and jutted out her bottom lip with her bright puppy dog eyes out.

Lena chuckled. "Of course, Kara."

Kara started bouncing up and down excitedly. "Yay!!"

Kara held on to Lena's hand tighter, but not as where she could hurt her, and pulled her to the ice cream cart in the middle of the park.

Just a few seconds later Kara has almost finished the entire thing. Lena gazes at her endearingly, and notices some ice cream got onto Kara's face. She reachs over and wipes it off with her thumb. Kara looks up and blushes.

"Sorry." Kara stares at the ground.

"It's not a problem, I think it's adorable."

Kara glances up and blushes again. 

 

They walked up to Kara's door and glanced at each other. Kara was going to decline and ask if she could take Lena home but remembered that she flew there and her apartment was closer, so she agreed.

"So.... tonight was fun." Kara awkwardly said.

Lena smirked. "Yes it was."

Kara bit her bottom lip. "Um do you ma-" 

Lena leaned over and cut her off by a kiss. Kara kissed back instantly. They kissed until Lena needed to break it to get air. Lena leaned her head onto Kara's breathing heavily. Kara's cheeks were flushed and she quickly pressed a chaste kiss to Lena's lips then made herself back away.

"Well, I'll uh see you or call you later." 

Lena kissed her one more time. Three more times. Five more times. Lena finally moved herself away before it turned to more.

"Goodnight, Kara." Lena kissed her chastly, then started walking to the stairs.

"Bye." Kara whispered.

Kara opened her door when Lena was out of sight and fell back against it and sighed dreamly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
